


Pets

by HeyitsRochelle



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Camp Half Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Leo Needs a Hug, Mentions of Death, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nico and Leo being buddies, Nico is a great friend, Recalling old memories, Spoilers for The Titan's Curse and The Lost Hero, mentions of character's death, unoriginal title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsRochelle/pseuds/HeyitsRochelle
Summary: After noticing Leo's been sadder recently, Nico decides to comfort him, the two open up about their pasts.





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I wrote last year, back when I was in the Percy Jackson fandom, I remember how much I loved Nico and Leo and figured I'd share this. Ngl, rereading and editing this has made me want to reread the books and write more fics!

Nico couldn’t help but notice something was off with Leo. He was 100% more jittery than usual, which was saying something. On a normal day the son of Hephaestus had the energy of a chipmunk on coffee and the attention span of a mosquito. Not only that but he had become a lot more secluded and aloof recently, spending most of his time tinkering away in bunker 9. Everyone else seemed not to notice that much. There were a few questions raised about what Leo was doing and where he was going but nobody pestered him when he shrugged off their answers. Nico wasn’t sure why he was concerned about Leo but the feeling was there and he felt compelled to find the boy.

He wandered around camp hands in his pockets. He had already checked with the other Hephaestus kids who hadn’t seen where he disappeared off to. As he wandered around he felt a strong feeling inside of him drawing him to Half Blood hill. As he got closer the feeling grew stronger and he was positive Leo was there. He soon realised the feeling was connected to…death. Nico wasn’t sure why this surprised him, after all he was the son of Hades.

“Evening Valdez.” Nico said approaching Leo. 

“Huh? Oh hey Nico.” mumbled Leo. Leo seemed so distant, he didn’t even make a silly remark or a joke. Nico sat down next to him and followed his gaze upon the Long Island sea.

“What’s the matter Leo?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Leo shrugged.

“Something is definitely up. For starters, I haven’t felt the urge to punch you in the face seeing as you haven’t been around much.” Leo simply shrugged again and continued staring off in the distance. Nico let out a sigh. He could sense great grief coming from Leo.  “It’s not my place to say but I can sense loss. You’ve lost someone haven’t you?”

Leo turned his head to Nico and sighed. “It’s okay Leo, you can tell me. I won’t tell the others if it makes you feel better.” After a few moments of silence Leo gave in to Nico’s questioning.

“It’s my mom, today would have been her birthday…if she was still alive. Her death was my fault.” Leo then went on to explain the night she died and Leo’s encounter with Gaia. Nico actually felt bad for the poor boy. After all he wasn’t the only one who had experienced the painstaking loss of someone close to him. It made him think of Bianca, whom he missed terribly. There were a few moments silence until Nico broke it.

“I actually lost my mother too when I was younger that I could accept but I also lost… my sister.“ Leo raised an eyebrow.

“What hazel?” Nico rolled raised his eyes. “Of course not Hazel. No, her name was Bianca and she was probably my favourite person in the world. I actually remember when we younger, back in Italy we found this stray kitten that would wander around the streets near our home. It was there every day and we would always play with it and try and sneak it some food.”

Leo smiled. “Did it have a name? Please don’t tell me you named it ginger or felix.”

“Um no…Mr Fluffy.” Leo couldn’t hold back his laugh.

“Ha! Who would have thought son of the God of death himself would name his kitten _Mr Fluffy._ Geez Nico.”

“I was only 6! Plus it wasn’t our kitten. One day it suddenly stopped coming back. I’m not sure what happened to it.” Nico now felt slightly sad mixed with nostalgia. It brought back happy memories although painful.“Look my point is, we should focus on the happy memories. Don’t blame yourself for your mother’s death. She would be proud of you Leo.” 

Leo grinned.

“Geez Nico, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, I didn’t know you had in you.” The talk seemed to help Leo, he was back to his goofy self.

“Shut it Valdez. Don’t tell anyone about what I said.” Nico said sharply but smiling.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell if you won’t.

Nico nodded and the boys went off to their cabins.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Nico jumped out of his sleep to the sound of banging on his cabin door. Grumbling at being disturbed so early he flung his door open to be greeted by a grinning Leo Valdez.

“Morning Mr Di Angelo.”

“Leo what the-, what time is it? Why did you wake me up? Have you slept at all?” Leo was still dressed in his clothes from their conversation last night however they were grubby, his was hair stuck up in clumps and looked like a bird’s nest and his eyes were bloodshot accompanied by some unflattering bags.

“I’ve got something to show you!” Leo dragged him to camp half blood hill.

“Leo what are you-” Nico was cut off by what he saw. A mechanical kitten. Strangely it resembled Mr Fluffy and walked like him too. Leo couldn’t possibly have known, Nico never described him. It even purred. 

“I was thinking back to last night and I really appreciated you talking to me Nico. I’ve never really told anyone that and I know I can be super annoying, although i like to call it, the _Valdez special,_ so I wanted to repay you. So Thank you and may I present to you your own Mr Fluffy or if you want a better name you could call it Leo.” Nico actually felt overwhelmed. It was such a kind and thoughtful gesture and it brought back pleasant memories. 

“Thank you, Leo.”

“So do I get a hug or what?”

“No hugs. Maybe just a hi five.”

“Sure.” Nico was ecstatic with his new pet. And was glad to have helped Leo.


End file.
